Behind Bloodlust
by Izil
Summary: Two races, two alliances, one agreement, two people breaking it, one girl ending up in chaos. rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** okay, first chapter on my new story ^^ ( and I will be better with the uploads this time xD promise!)  
This first chapter will give you a look into the world of bloodlust as well as a bit information about the characters.

Hope you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** same as everyone else's.. my story, not my characters.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a sunny day as a tall man with long white hair where out doing his daily chores, sweat running down his forehead as he looked up into the sunlight. As the hours went by and the darkness fell around him he started to pack his things too head inside. He opened the door to his little house and went inside.

- Honey I'm home..

A somewhat tiered answer came from the bedroom as he went inside. His wife was lying on their bed newly awoken. Her black eyes looking up on her husband as she sat up, red hair standing I every direction.

- Morning..  
- Would you like some coffee?  
- No, not really.. But I would love some food.  
- Okay, I'll get something for us while you 'get ready'.  
- Hai, arigatou.

Her voice soft as cotton and it filled her husband's ears as he went to their kitchen. She then got up and moved over to the bathroom for a quick shower. It was kind of hard for her to fit into the shower now when her stomach was as big as it was, she was 8½ months pregnant.

Kain, Mr. Haruno name, were almost done with their dinner as his wife walked up to him.

- So, what's on the menu today?  
- Well, I'm having some meat and for you my beloved a bowl of blood.

And now you might wonder about the food, well to make a long story short Kain is a lycan (werewolf) and his wife, Sanyo, is a vampire. The forbidden (by both sides) combo, but they loved each other and ran away and were now hunted by both sides. Their goal was to at least survive until their child was born.

----

A month later Sanyo was giving birth. Kain doing the best he could to help her go through with it. He ran around getting wet towels and checking so that the baby was coming out as I should, after some time the baby was out and Sanyo was dead tired after the experience. It was a girl, she had pink hair and crystal green eyes. She did have the vampire teeth but they weren't as sharp as they should've been if she was 'pure'. She also had the pointy ears as a lycan but other then that she didn't show any traces from either side.

- What do you think we should name her?  
- I always liked sakura flowers, so how about Sakura?  
- Well, it matches her hair..

Kain started to laugh a little after his comment and a small smile spread across Sanyo's face, Sakura, their own little princess.

----

**Seven years later**

- Sakura watch you steps!  
- Hai okasan (mommy)!

As the words came out of her mouth she slipped and fell down into the water she was walking over. It was in the middle of the day so her mother couldn't go out and pick her up. Crying a little before getting up, she scanned her body to see that everything was alright which it was (she was just wet). She ran inside to her mother who already had picked up some new clothes for her daughter.

- Sorry kasan (short version of 'okasan')..  
- No worries Sakura, just be more careful when you play okay?  
- Hai. But kasan.. I chust heal up dilectly anyway so why?  
- Because that's something you'll do forever, it a child thing.  
- Huh, why?  
- Well, I really don't know.

Sakura looked at her mother with a questioning look in her eyes. They had decided not to tell Sakura about the whole 'vampire-lycan' thing. Sanyo sighted and looked at her daughter again, it was hard keeping this a secret from her but it was for her own good. She knew that she should start with dinner soon because now they made 'human food' for the cause of their daughter to be as much human as possible.

- Why don't you go out and play again hun, odosan (father) will be home soon and then it's dinner time.

- Mhm!

Sakura nodded towards her mother as she ran outside once again.

----

Sakura saw that the sky were becoming dark and she knew that she should be heading home soon, as she turned around she heard voices coming from a meadow not far from her. She walked closer to the voices and then she saw two boys.

- Hey! That's mine!  
- Not anymore..

A blonde boy was trying to get the stuffed bunny from the dark-haired boy. As Sakura went a bit closer both boy's heads turned and they were now looking directly at her.

- Sasuke.. Did you tell anyone about us playing here?  
- No, but you probably did.  
- No! Don't you see her fangs, she's clearly a vampire.  
- Tsk, they are not that sharp. But look at her ears, aren't those lycan ears?

The boys were now arguing about something but Sakura couldn't really understand what.

- Um, excuse me…  
- What?

Both of the boys were now looking at her with the same look, she didn't know what they were talking about.

- I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about..

One of the boys then looked like he smelled the air, and then turned to the black-haired boy, whose name she thought was Sasuke after the blonde's statement before, once again.

- She does smell like human food thou, and you know that our races don't like it.  
- Hn..

Sakura was amazed over how adult the two boys acted.

- What's your name pinky?  
- It's Sakur.. Hey! Don't call me pinky!

Sakura looked at 'Sasuke' with a childish "that's not okay" face.

- Hey, dead-chicken-head! Don't be mean to her.  
- What ever..

Sakura laughed at the blond boys comment and smiled at him.

- Hi, I'm Naruto!  
- I'm Sakura.  
- Wow, you're really as cute as your name, hey, don't you think so as well Sasuke.  
- Shut up Naruto. Hey, I'm Sasuke.

Sasuke held out his hand and looked at her when she didn't take it. He then took her hand and shook it, a bit surprised she then shook it back a smile now on her face again.

- Ne, wanna play with us Sakura?  
- Naruto, she's obviously a human. We can't play with her and you know why..  
- Why can't I play with you guys? I really don't have any friends because of my hair color…

The boys looked at Sakura and saw the tears appearing in her eyes, Naruto turned to Sasuke with pleading eyes. Sasuke glanced at Sakura again and felt guilty about turning her down.

- Well, I was just kidding. Of course you can play with us.

Both Sakura's and Naruto's faces lit up and Sakura wiped the tears out of her eyes.

- Sakura! Dinners ready!  
- Oups, thatz my dosan (short for 'odosan') I better get going. When do you play here next time?  
- Well, we're usually here every sunday so just come by then.  
- Hai! Mata ne~.

----

Kain where wandering around looking for his daughter when he saw her coming out from the woods, her smell had a all to familiar scent to it. Lycan and vampire.

- Were where you?  
- Oh, I was just in the meadow playing with two new friends.  
- Do you think I could meet this 'new friends' off yours?  
- Of cores daddy! Next sunday.

They walked home to Sanyo and she picked up the smell as well, looking at Kain and she knew that he already had asked their daughter about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** okay! First chapter done. And I know that you all probably have some questions right now so why don't revive them to me and I'll answer most of them in the next chapter :D

hope you liked it (:

don't forget to tell me what you all thought so I know if I should continue or drop it. So just R/R to make me a happy-face ^^


	2. Broken thread chapter2

**a/n:** okay, next one here then :P this will mostly be a 'background' chapter but I think it turned out well :D  
and thank you to _**dominiqueanne**_ who was the first one to revive the first chapter ^^ hoping that I'll get more of that now (:

**disclaimer:** blash, I really wish I did but, the characters doesn't belong to me :(

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was fast asleep when Sanyo confronted Kain.

- Why does she smell like that hun?  
- Apparently her new friends..

Kain sighted as he sat down. He'd been working all day and was exhausted. He looked at his wife as she went over to the fridge and opened a 'secret' drawer in it and took some blood out for her, she also took the piece of meat (raw) that she had spared from cooking. She poured some blood on it and gave it to Kain.

- Thank you darling.  
- No worries. But how can we be sure that they won't hurt her? Or even worse, eat her?  
- I don't know.. Well, she said that they where at the meadow every Sunday so.  
- Hm, well, it's still getting dark to slowly outside at this time of the year so I can't check on them. Are you working then?  
- No I don't think so, I'll check on them so don't worry love.

Giving an ensured smile to her husband she went to sit down but was pulled into her husbands lap, almost spilling the blood in her glass.

- Hey! Don't do that.  
- Heh, sorry couldn't help myself. It's been to long since I held you like this.  
- I love you Kain.  
- And I love you to, Sanyo_~chan_

He looked up at her and saw a small blush on her cheeks. She was just too beautiful and he couldn't resist kissing her cheek and trailing small butterfly kisses down her neck. She shivered and finished her blood as she lent onto Kain's chest, this was wonderful and he was just her man. And nobody could take him away from her.

----

A week later, Sunday came again and Sakura went out to the meadow, Kain followed his daughter out into the woods to meet her 'new friends'. Sasuke and Naruto where already there and then they saw Sakura and her father (who didn't smell human at all), they looked at him in amazement and then to Sakura. Naruto ignored it thou and walked over to them and introduced himself. Sasuke was still a bit suspicious but he went up to Kain as well and reached out his hand.

- Hello, I'm Sasuke. Nice too meet you.  
- The pleasure's on my side, I'm Kain by the way. Well, you two don't really seem like bad guys so I'll trust my daughter with you, yane!

Then Kain walked away just as quickly as he came, he knew that if he stayed there for too long his scent would get stuck on either one of the boys. Instead he went over to the bushes and sat down, watching his Sakura running around like a maniac with Naruto while Sasuke where leaning against a tree, smiling and looking at Sakura. Kain smiled as well seeing the young vampire being so carefree, but oh Kain knew that both Naruto and Sasuke had a cruel future ahead of them. Kain also noted an emblem on each boy. Sasuke with the royal vampire emblem, the Uchiha symbol, on his wrist as well as the "cursed-seal" (but the real meaning behind that mark was that he where the one to take over after his father as vampire king), on Naruto he saw the royal lycan emblem, the Uzumaki symbol (**a/n**, the red swirl on Naruto's jacket in the manga) on his right hand, he also had the "whiskers" that the lycan price always have.

- So the two princes are playing with each other huh..  
- Yes we are..

Sasuke's sudden voice made Kain jump up on his feet to stand next to the young boy.

- You're a lycan huh? Even thou you hide your smell pretty good, well I can sense it because I'm with the dobe every Sunday.  
- So you found out?  
- Well, it wasn't that hard.  
- So will you tell your dad now, the king?  
- No, but I can also tell that you smell like my kind. Are you the "run-away" couple?  
- What if we are?  
- I'm just curious about what Sakura will become when she tastes blood for the first time. And how strong she'll be, if she can control it that is.  
- We're trying too keeping her human as long as possible, for her own sake.  
- Okay, sounds like a plan. But I can only 'watch over' her for another two years.  
- Turning ten?  
- Hn..  
- Just make sure not to smell 'me'..  
- No need to worry, just needed to get my head straight, see you next week I assume?

Before Kain got a chance to answer, Sasuke where already walking over to the others again and talked to Naruto about going home, Sakura looked at her dad who nodded and she said goodbye to the boys.

----

**Two years later (the day before Sasuke's birthday)**

Sakura stood in front of the mirror, turning around and looking at the dress she was wearing. Today was a special day, the day before Sasuke's tenth birthday. She wanted to look beautiful.

- Ya okasan, ikimasu!  
- Okay, be home by dinner time!  
- Hai!

Sakura ran towards the meadow with a big smile on her face, this was going to be a lucky day, her lucky day. Or at least that's what she thought..

----

She arrived at the meadow just short after leaving her house. Naruto where already standing there, waiting, and a big smile made it's way on his face when Sakura walked up to him.

- Hey Sakura-chan!  
- Hello Naruto.  
- Hey, you use –kun after Sasuke's name, why not after mine?  
- Well, I think it's because you're more of a relaxed person so I don't need to.

She smiled at him and he just smiled back, they sat down and waited for Sasuke, who's usually the first one to get there, who was running late by now.

- I wonder where he is Naruto..  
- He's probably sulking somewhere.  
- Sulking, why?

Sakura looked at Naruto with big eyes, but Naruto only avoided her gaze.

- He'll be the one telling you when he gets here.  
- O- okay..  
- Hey guys, sorry I'm late.  
- Oh hi.  
- Hello Sasuke-kun. Here, it's a birthday present. No-, othing special really, just something simple.  
- Oh, arigatou Sakura.  
- Hey teme, here's my present and I spent sooooooo much money on it so you better like it!

Naruto grinned at Sasuke and he smiled back. He then started with Naruto's present, which was an arrow-set.

- Oh thanx, needed that..  
- Heh! I'm the best present fixer!

Naruto looked really proud over his gift to Sasuke and Sakura found the whole scene somewhat funny. Sasuke then picked up Sakura's gift and looked at it for a while before opening it. Inside he found a necklace with a blue gem on it (**a/n**, this is the same kind of gem that Naruto got from Tsunade in the real series).

- Wow, arigatou Sakura, it's beautiful.  
- Heeeey, I want something like that too.  
- Don't worry Naruto, I made one for you too.

Sakura handed him a small package from her pocket and watched as he ripped it open, his stone was kind of greenish.

- Steki! Arigatou Sakura. Wait, how about you?  
- I have one as well.

She reached inside her dress and found the jewelry, it was a pink/red stone with the same design as the guys once.

- Now we'll always be together.

Sakura smiled but the others didn't.

- Um, actually I, I mean we, need to talk to you.  
- Huh? What Sasuke-kun?  
- It's about me, I can't see you on Sundays from now on, or any other day for that matter. I need to start my training as a prince.  
- Are you a-, a prince?  
- …Hai, but it's really nothing special. And I will miss you two, really.  
- Aw, the teme is being nice.  
- Shut up dobe.  
- Don't fight, at least not today please? I, I will be so sad if you…

Sakura started crying and the boys laid their arms around her, they sat like that for quite some time before Naruto got up and suggested that they should play something instead of being so gloomy, Sakura agreed to this if Sasuke actually played with them for once. And to both hers and Naruto's surprise he actually played, and laughed. Sakura was still right with what she said, this was the best day of her life but at the same time, the worst.

----

- Sasuke! You're late..  
- Gomenasai, odo-sama.  
- Where were you?  
- Just out, clearing my thoughts.  
- Troublesome child, since Itachi chose to be the leader of the killing squad the privilege of being the vampire king lies in your hands. Tonight you'll become one of us.  
- Hai!  
- Let's get you to your room so that you can get ready, there's only a few hours left until midnight.  
- Hai.

Sasuke walked away from his father and to his room, he didn't want this. At least not now. He took a quick shower and got dressed into the royal robe. It was almost time for the ceremony to begin. A sudden knock on his door snapped him out off his thoughts and back to reality.

- Hai, who is it?  
- It's me Sasuke-sama. I've come to pick you up.  
- Okay, just a few minutes Ino.  
- Hai.

He checked himself in the mirror once more before walking out to the blond girl standing outside his door.

- You look beautiful Sasuke-sama.  
- Hn. Let's just get to the ceremony okay?  
- Hai, wakarimasu.

Sasuke was now on the balcony, looking over all the people of the vampire emporium. It seemed like every vampire in the whole country was there too witness his turning.

- Are you ready hunny?

It was his mom, Mikoto. She looked worried for her son but he flashed her a confident smile. She relaxed a bit and turned to her husband and nodded in approval. Fugaku, Sasuke's dad, then stood up and silenced the whole crowd. He then began to speak.

- You all probably know why we have gathered here today. My second son, Sasuke, will turn and to walk with us for all eternity. Sasuke, could you please step forward?  
- Hai odo-sama.  
- And with all this said, let us all give a drop to him.

This was already done thou. A big glass was now in front of Sasuke, filled with blood all the way up. He looked at his dad in approval, after getting a nod he started to drink and he didn't put the glass down until he was done with it all. He then put the glass down and as the blood filled his body he opened his mouth too speak.

- I thank you all for you kindness and for you blood. This will give me the strength to be a good leader but also a good protector to us all.  
- Let the feast begin!

As Fugaku uttered the last words, Sasuke went to sit down inside. This had been a hectic day and also the last day for him to see the sunlight, the last day to see both Sakura and Naruto. From now on, the boys would be enemies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** wow! Finally done! ^^  
I really hope that this was a good second chapter, next chapter will be more eventful, so keep reading and **R/R** plz (:

and if there's some of the Japanese words that you don't understand so contact me ^^


	3. A new beginning or just an end?

**a/n:** next chapter out ^^ this one will be eventful so I hope you'll enjoy your reading (: and just so you know, this chapter isn't child-friendly x)

**disclaimer:** I just own the story, not the characters :/

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had spent every Sunday with Naruto after that day when Sasuke told her that he wouldn't see them anymore. But she kept her face straight in front off Naruto, she didn't want him too see her sad because she knew that he was hurting more then she was.

And so the days, weeks, months and even a couple of years went on and Sakura's birthday came closer, she was now turning 15 (**a/n**: Naruto and Sasuke are now 16). Naruto said that they should meet later that Sunday but he didn't explain why. So Sakura just went along with it. She waited until the clock struck 6 PM and then told her parents where she was going. She ran to the meadow just too see that Naruto wasn't there yet, she sat down and waited as she heard someone coming closer from the bushes.

- Moo, Naruto you're late.

It came no answer from the bushes so Sakura stood up and started to back away. But to her surprise she saw a very familiar face instead off a totally stranger.

- Sa –Sasuke-kun..?  
- Ah, Sakura.  
- Is that really you?  
- Um.. At least I think so, oh by the way. Happy birthday.  
- Ooh, Sasuke-kun!

Sakura jumped on him and gave him a hard and long hug. After some time she released him from her bind and sat down on the grass beside him.

- So how have you been, haven't seen you for six years now..  
- I've been just fine. Naruto was looking over me so.. How about you?

An awkward silence surrounded them but Sakura didn't want to push him. It seemed like he had been through a lot the past years.

- Well, let's just say that a lot off thing have happen and I've been busy non stop.  
- Eeeh?! Then why are you here, don't you have stuff too do?  
- Yes I do, but still. I wanted too see you.. It's been too long now and it's your birthday so..  
- A, arigatou..

Sakura was blushing really hard now and just to break the even more awkward silence that now lingered around them Naruto came rushing into the meadow.

- Hey guys! Ne, Sakura-chan! Do you like my gift?  
- My, gift?  
- Hai! Sasuke!

Naruto's grin was as big as it could get and Sakura's blush just got deeper.

- Hey dope, I'm not something you can give away and I came because I wanted to.  
- Tss, right teme. I had too beg you.  
- That's not true and you know it!  
- Hai, hai! Gomne.  
- And I hope you brought a real gift to her airhead.  
- Ofcour… Hey! Don't call me an airhead.

To Sakura, this was just like the old days and she wouldn't even think that these guys hadn't seen each other for so long if she didn't know them.

- Hai, hai.. You two stop fighting it's my birthday you know.  
- Ah, gomne Sakura-chan.. Here's your gift!

Sakura unwrapped the paper around it and opened the box which was inside. She looked at Naruto and then back at the hairpins inside the box.

- They're gorgeous Naruto! Arigatou!

The pins were pink and had red cherries on them. After a while with Sakura admiring her gift Sasuke put a small package in her lap.

- Here, hope you like it..

Sakura just looked up at him with stunned eyes. She removed the wrapping carefully this time and she didn't rush. Another box was found inside the wrapping but this one was smaller then the one Naruto had packed the pins in. She opened the box and saw a pair off earrings, silver once with a blood-red stone in each off them.

- Wow. They're beautiful.. Naruto look.  
- Heh, teme brought you something nice!

But Sasuke could see the fear in Naruto's eyes and he knew why, lycans and silver were sworn enemies.

- Hey Sakura, let me see them on you.  
- Ah, of course Sasuke-kun.

Giving Naruto a look that showed nothing but sympathy, Naruto just smiled back with one off his best smiles.

---

The evening went on and night kept getting closer, Sakura needed to walk home and Sasuke offered too follow her home. He let her off at her house and started to walk back 'home'. He didn't want to but he had to, he'd already missed a lot off working time for today so he needed to catch up.

---

- I'm here to report to our leader.  
- Hai sir, I'll inform him that you're here so just wait here.

A tall black-haired man stood at the gates for the vampire leader's mansion waiting for permission to get in. He shook his head at the (in his view) lovely sight off an old friend that he knew his brother would be glad to hear about.

- Hey Madara-niisan. Welcome inside.

Madara went inside his younger brother's mansion. He, as the head off the military squad for now (until Itachi will take over his place), had just as much power as his brother but wasn't fit to be the leader off a whole land. He saw his brother sitting at the far end off the long table in the diningroom, he walked up and sat down in the chair next to him as Fugaku called for another glass off blood.

- So, how did it go?  
- Well, the young master met up with the lycan prince and a to the naked eye human girl.  
- What do you mean 'to the naked eye'?  
- Well you know about my power so why do you even ask.  
- Well, well.. Just tell me about her.  
- Let's just say that her parents are very interesting for us, I kind of saw an old friend.  
- You don't mean..?  
- Oh yes I do Fugaku. How should they be dealt with?  
- I'll give you the pleasure to take care off the one who stole her away from you, but if you don't mind I would like to take care of her by myself.  
- No problem at all, I just want his head on a plate. Should we tell Mikoto?  
- Not for now, it's her sister after all.  
- Hn, I think that's why we should tell her. You did see how angry she got when her sister ran away right?  
- Well, that was 50% acting, believe me. She still loves her little sister with all off her heart.  
- Okay, then that's how we'll do it. When?  
- Wednesday night, prepare squad 1 okay?  
- Hai, wakarimasu!  
- Ya, see you then onii-sama.  
- Hn, we'll do so.

And with that Madara disappeared and Fugaku was left alone with his chuckles.

---

Sanyo woke up early in the morning by Sakura throwing stuff on her.

- Nee, kasaaaan, wake up all ready!  
- Hai, hai. I'm up! What is it?!  
- Nee, can't we go out today? It's such lovely weather..  
- Sakura hun, you know that I'm allergic to sunlight.  
- But I'm so bored, everyone is out off town and I'm the only one stuck here!  
- Train with odo-san..  
- He's not at home, he said he would be back around dinner time..

Sanyo just looked at Sakura and sighted.

- Hai, hai.. But I'll be sitting inside with the door open okay?  
- Hai!

Sakura ran and took some sewing supplies out for her mom and some training equipment for herself, she hadn't trained for a couple of days now and she needed someone to help her out, that's where her mom comes in. Even if she couldn't be out on the grounds with her she could at least give her some tips.

- Sakura, you're lifting it wrong.. I've lost count of how many times I've told you that, you'll break your back if you do it like that!  
- Hai, Gomene ka-san!

Sakura continued her training with her mom coaching her and after several hours of hard training dinner time came and Kain came home.

- Odo-san! Okaeri.  
- Tadaima.

Kain smiled at his daughter and then snuck up behind his wife and gave her a hug and a light kiss on her cheek, he also gave her tummy a pat. Yes, Sakura was getting a sibling.

After dinner Sakura went out to train again as Sanyo and Kain just relaxed on the porch. The sun was setting and Sanyo could finally be outside.

- Ne, anata (**a/n**: darling in Japanese).. Sakura is so grown up girl now, you think it's about time to tell her?  
- I don't know, she seems happy as it is. Well, let's not think about that on a night like this. Let's just enjoy the lovely scene in front off us..

Sanyo smiled back at Kain and leaned onto his shoulder.  
Then suddenly, Kain flew up from his position and went for his blade. Someone was watching them.

- Kain, it's them..  
- I know.. No wasn't apparently good as an answer for him.  
- Hey, I'm flattered that you still remember me, Kain.  
- Same goes to you, Madara.

---

*splat*

- Hey, go get her! We can't let her get away!  
- Yes sir!

Sakura was running, she had two guys chasing her and they seemed to go at an inhuman speed after her. "What's gonna happen to me?! Why are they after me? What are they?!" these were the only thoughts going through her mind and then, all off a sudden she got tackled.

- Hah! Found ya girly. Nobody's gonna save you now.

"Why? Odo-san, oka-san.. Help me"

- Help mee!  
- Shut up! And stop struggling god dammit!

Sakura didn't give up, she knew her mother and father was coming for her, she just needed to hang in there for a bit longer.

---

- Kain, I'm going to Sakura, you'll be okay?  
- Of course I'll be, he's a vampire..  
- *sight* Yes and that's why I'm worried.. He's been training non stop for the past years, you haven't.  
- What's more important, Sakura and our next child or me?! Just go Sanyo!  
- …I love you Kain..

And with a kiss on his cheek, she was gone.

- I love you too Sanyo, take care off Sakura. She's everything we have.  
- Oh, how wonderful, a couple still madly in love after all these years. I hope you're happy now, I mean, stealing someone's wife must be hilarious!  
- You bet you ass it was, and by the way, she didn't like you for starters so..  
- You picked the wrong Uchiha to play with!  
- And you just don't know what you're talking about..

---

- Sakura! Sakura, hun where are you? Answer me!!  
- Mom! Help!

Sanyo put her vampire abilities to work and came just in time before the vampire holding Sakura had put his fangs into her neck.

- Get away from her!  
- Oh, and you're gonna stop me miss pregnant vamp?  
- Of course I am, she my daughter so why shouldn't I?

Sanyo disappeared just after she finished her sentence and appeared behind the man holding on to Sakura. She turned his neck around and a load 'snap' was heard. Sakura couldn't follow her mother's moves and just after she had snapped that guy's neck, she was behind the other one snapping his neck as well.

- I guess I have some explanation to do after this.. Just hold on tight Sakura and I'll get us out off here. Nee, Sakura, are you listening to me?!  
- H –Hai ka-san!

Sakura jumped up on her mothers back, Sanyo took off and ran at an incredible speed. After a few minutes off running they came to the meadow where Sakura used to play with Naruto and Sasuke.

- Ka-san.. What's going on?  
- I just don't know were too start hunny.  
- Well, you can start with telling her why you're stuck in this situation, right Sanyo-san?  
- Fugaku!  
- Oh, so your brother-in-law's face is still recognizable for you?  
- How could I ever get the image off my mind?  
- Ka-san, who is he..?  
- Oh I'm sorry missy. Forgot to introduce myself, I'm Uchiha Fugaku leader off the vampires here in Japan. And if you didn't know your little mommy over there happens to be one as well.  
- What..? Happens to be what ka-san?

Sakura looked up at her mother with big eyes.

- I'm sorry Sak, we didn't get the chance to tell you. But could you please get away from here. I don't want you to get hurt..  
- Hai..

Sakura turned away and ran off to the bushes.

- Oh, but Sanyo.. There's no fun if your kid isn't here. Well, I'll just get someone to get her so that she can see you die.  
- Like that would happen.

And then the fight was on. Red eyes glowing in the night as two forms moved faster then any human ever could, knifes touching each other making clear noises through the night as daggers and kunais were thrown all over the place. But then the battle ended. Sakura was in Fugaku's hands and he had a kunai pressed to her neck. Sanyo couldn't believe her eyes. Was she going too lose her lovely daughter?

- Fugaku, let her go. This has nothing to do with her.  
- I know that. I just want you killed and get rid off the trashes you'll leave behind.  
- Don't you dare cutting her up!  
- Oh, I won't. Not yet at least, I want her to see you die, I want her to feel your pain as you bleed to death and then, then I'll leave her here for some time and when she starts running I'll chase her down and kill her. It'll be like that game we used to play as kids. What's it called again.. Oh yes, hide and seek!  
- You're a sick bastard and you know it!  
- Hah, of course. There's no fun if you're not! Here, Deidara, take the kid for now.  
- Hai, sir!

Fugaku walked over to Sanyo's now keeling body, she was trembling but her eyes showed no fear. She was prepared for this day and she knew that she couldn't escape her fate, but she can at least help Sakura on her way off a better life.

- Can I ask you for something?  
- Hn, well why not? You'll be dead soon anyway..  
- Could you kill me in so that I at least will have some time with my daughter before I die? I mean, you can watch and all but please, let my last word be to her.  
- I can't promise anything, you know. Hard to kill someone but still don't.  
- Good enough for me.

Sanyo straightened her back and looked over at Sakura. She was crying but she couldn't hear any sound's coming from her. "Good, she's a though girl". Sanyo smiled at that thought as she felt a blade piercing through her chest.

- Hey, Deidara! Bring the girl over here.  
- Hai..  
- Let's just leave them here for now and then we'll have a pleasant hunt after this.  
- Sounds like loads off fun to me.

Sakura sat down by her mother's body, she took her hand in hers. It felt cold and her skin turned paler as we speak.

- I'm sorry Sak. I *chough*, I don't have much time left. And I'm sorry to bring all this upon you like this but I think it's time now. Be sure to go to your father after this and do as you'll be told, okay?  
- What, being told by whom? Ka-san I don't under..  
- Sakura just listen okay. Drink my blood.  
- Wh -what?  
- Just do it. It'll awaken your abilities but for the moment only you vampire once. You'll be seeing all off my memories as you drink. Take them to heart and listen to the message I've given you in the end.  
- I'm not sure if I can do this.. I'm sorry ka-san, but please don't die!

Sakura's tears were still running down her cheeks as she held her mothers hand closer.

- I'm sorry Sak, but this is the end. And we can't do anything about it. But you can.. Live for all three, I mean four of us. Now, drink.

Sakura hesitated once more but she looked right into her mothers eyes and as she saw how serious her they were she did as she was told to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What I'm about to show you Sak is a lot off things. Some off them you might understand now but some will still be a blur for you, at least for now. I'm gonna start with what I am, and what you partly are, a vampire. We belong to a long bloodline off pure-blood vampires from the 'Yukata' clan who's a clan specialized in material-arts. That's probably why you're so good at it. And all vampires have a 'special ability'. It'll be something only you'll have. Mine was ultra reflexes, but they couldn't help you like I wanted them to.._

_Well a long time ago, maybe about 5 years before I got you, my father decided to marry me and my sister into the Uchiha clan. They are the head of Japans vampires and the purest off the pure-bloods. My sister, Mikoto, was already madly in love with one of the brothers, Fugaku. And that left me with his older brother, Madara. I didn't despise him, not at all. It was just that I had already found someone I liked, yes it was your father. But when I told Madara he didn't get upset, he was actually quite understandable. Until he found out whom your father was. A lycan, they are despised by the vampires and I would like to say that they feel the same way about us. But the races had a truce and there were only a few laws in the agreement. No crossing the boundaries, no friendly gestures and the last one, no relationships between the races and absolutely no mixing within the races._

_But we didn't care. Kain and I ran away and after being on the run for three years we could finally settle down and then I became pregnant. The rest you know. I have but one final message for you thou. As you might've understood from all this you're a mix between the races, which means that both sides want you, not as anything else but a weapon. You need to think things through and sort out a plan, I'll always look over you, now, use you powers and go to you father. He needs you._

_And Sakura, never forget.. I love you.._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- I love you to, ka-san…

Sakura got up from her mothers now dead body. She was still holding her mothers hand and she turned into dust. "What should I do?! I can't let them find out that I know all this. At least for now I should run"

- Hey, Fugaku-sama. She turned into dust.  
- Okay, then our little girly here will soon be on her way, let us give her a head start.

Sakura got up on her legs and started to run, with a speed she never used before. She just ran and ran until she came back to her house. It was awfully quiet there and she could smell something, could it be, blood? She ran again towards the scent she recognized as her fathers and she couldn't be anymore right. There he was, lying on the floor, lifeless.

- Odo-san.. Odo-san! Please don't be dead, please wake up! I can't make it alone, I need you!  
- *cough* Sak, -Sakura hun, -ny?  
- Hai! It's me odo-san, I'm right here so stay with me.  
- Where is your mother..?  
- I.. I'm sorry she's not with us anymore.

Tears escaped Sakura's eyes once more. Kain sat up and hugged Sakura tightly.

- I'm sorry you needed to see this Sak, I'm so sorry.. But, I'm even sorrier to tell you that I will be joining your mother. I'm just an empty shell here.  
- No! Don't say that! I can't make it by myself, I need someone and without you I've got no one. Please don't go.  
- I.. I'm sorry..

A silence fell over them. Sakura didn't know what to do or even were too turn, she was all alone in this big world that she had yet to explore.

- Ka-san told me, about everything.  
- Ah, she did huh? Well, then there's one more thing I can give you. Take my blood hunny, don't argue with me! You'll need it, it will awoken your lycan abilities. But be aware, hide the fact that you're not human anymore for people. And stay away from blood or else your scent will give you away.  
- Hai.. Gomene odo-san.  
- Why are you apologizing for airhead?  
- I, I couldn't be of any help at all. All I do is drinking your blood and then I'll be all alone.  
- Sakura, darling. You're not alone, you have Naruto, and Sasuke.. Contact Naruto thought, because this is the work off Sasuke's father and his men.  
- You mean Sasuke…?  
- No, I don't think so, you mean too much to him.  
- Eh?  
- No more questions, I'm running out off blood her. Blood that you'll need. So hurry up.  
- I love you odo-san.  
- I love you too Sak..

As Kain uttered his last words, Sakura's newly grown fangs sank into the flesh off his neck, digging deep holes as she drank the last off him.

- Now, where can I find Naruto..?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** whaa! I'll just start off with saying that I'm so (!) sorry for making all off the Uchiha's look bad but I love them just as much as you guys do!  
But I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, took me forever too write with the writers-block I've had for the past week. Oh well, don't forget to review!!!

^.^


	4. How did things turn out this way?

**a/n: **okay, first of all, I'm super sorry for this really late upload :( but first I had finals in school, after that I had festivals and then my computers internet wouldn't work as I wanted it to -.- it wouldn't let me upload anything so that's why the updates of both my stories are late :/ but I'll make it up to you! I promise (:

**disclaimer:** you know the drill :P story = mine, characters = Masashi Kishimoto Sensei's

I'll just go over this again with you so there's no misunderstanding ^^'

- lala = normal conversation  
- _lala = past, flashback_**  
lala = thinking**_**  
lala = past, flashback, thinking**_

I know that I'm changing it a bit from how I used to write this things but I think that this is much more simple and better :P

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sakura walked (or rather ran) away from what she called home, the blood from her parents now flowing inside of her started to make it's way through her whole body. As memories, powers, weaknesses, feelings and so on flew past her mind. All that her parents had known had been given to her but it was as much of a blur now as for 2 hours ago when the attack from the vampires had started.

**Where are you.. I need you Naruto, please find me. I can't run anymore..**

Sakura's head felt so heavy and she fell towards the ground but not to land on it. Instead she landed in someone's arms.

- Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!  
- N-, Naruto..?  
- Dear god what happened to you?  
- I, I..  
- Sh, don't speak. I'll take you some place safe, don't worry.. I'll take care of you.

As she heard him speak those words her body relaxed and on the way she fell asleep in his arms, feeling completely safe..

---

- She got away sir, I'm so sorry..  
- Okay, thank you for the report.  
- Hai!  
- You're dismissed..

The vampire walked away from Madara and towards Fugaku. Madara stood over what used to be the love of his life.

- Dear Sanyo.. Why did it have to end this way..?

He got interrupted by a scream coming from the ashes. He dug around in the gray substance and what he saw stunned him.

- Fugaku! You need to se this.. Now!  
- What can be so important to disturb me in the middle of a…

Fugaku got cut of by the sight of the baby that was lying in the ashes.

- It's another hybrid…  
- I know, but this one is untrained and unaffected by anything. I think we should make this one our "pet"  
- Madara.. A pet is a little to much.. Hmm, you'll raise it.  
- Wh, what?!  
- Yes, and as if it were your own.. No objections!  
- …Hai, sir..

Madara looked angrily at his brother as Fugaku turned his back at him and walked away. But an order was an order. He took the (now discovered) little boy in his hands and held him up for inspection.

- Hn, I wonder what I should call you..

---

_- Hey, Madara-kun!  
- Hn, what's up Sanyo?  
- You know what? I think I'm starting to like someone.  
- Oh, and who might this guy be?  
- Haha! Like I'm telling you. You'll just go and tell my mom.  
- Hey! I would not..!  
- Well… I'm not telling you anyway ^^!_

_Madara looked at Sanyo with soft eyes, oh how he loved this girl._

_- Ne~, you know what?  
- Nope..  
- If I get a baby girl her name will be Sakura..  
- Ah, your favorite tree right?  
- Mhm..  
- And if you get a boy..?  
- Hmm, haven't really thought bout it. What do you think Madara?  
- Me? Well, I've always liked the name Gaara.  
- After the great vampire king?  
- I guess so.  
- I like it!  
- Haha, let's see about that when you get older.. You never know what'll happen.  
- Guess your right, hey Madara-kun! Let's go and look at the swans!  
- Hn.._

_**I love you..**_

---

**I guess that you'll have to be Gaara then…**

---

Sakura woke up in a big and dark room, the only light being a candle in one of the corners on what she believed to be a desk. She sat up but laid back down just a second after. Her head hurting like hell as all the memories from what had happened flew through her mind, one thing standing out more then anything else.

"_- Hide the fact that you're not human anymore for people."_

Her dads words spoken clearly in her head, over and over again.. Then someone opened the door, and Sakura (who didn't remember where she was or how she got there) flew out of her bed and hid underneath it.

- Sakura-chan, hey where are you?

**Naruto?**

Sakura looked out from underneath the bed and saw Naruto standing in the doorway.

- Naruto!  
- Hey there you ar…..

He got cut of by Sakura jumping onto him as her tears ran from her eyes and all over her face.

- I, I couldn't do anything. They just died in my hands. Naruto, what should I do? Help me..

Naruto didn't know what to do or what to say, he just sat there, on the floor with Sakura in his arms. And he sat there until she stopped crying and fell back into sleep again. He didn't leave the room this time thou, he sat there until she would wake up the next time.

---

A few hours later, Sakura's eyes fluttered open for the second time that day. But this time she was greeted by a sleeping Naruto. Not wanting to wake him up, she moved as quiet as she could, but as soon as she moved one centimeter Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her.

- Ah, good morning Sakura-chan!  
- Morning Naruto..  
- Hey, my dad wanted to speak with you. He's a nice guy, at least when you get to know him…  
- O-, okay..

Sakura followed Naruto down a long corridor with candles on each side. Her nose started to pick up so many scents at the same time, was this a part of who she was now? Naruto suddenly stopped walking and Sakura almost walked into his back.

- Why are we stopping?  
- We're here, my dad's so called office. I'll be waiting out here.  
- You're not coming in with me? Naruto, please..  
- You'll be alright, and besides. I'll be right here waiting for you so I'll hear if something bad happens.  
- Okay, wait here then, promise?  
- I promise!

And with that said, Sakura knocked on the big door in front of her. A small "come in" was heard from inside the room. And with one last ensuring look from Naruto she opened the door and stepped inside. The door shut behind her as she heard the voice again.

- Please sit down.  
- Ha-, hai..

Sakura sat down on a chair by a small table. She saw the man who the voice belonged to in the shadows, he walked up to her and sat down in the chair on the other side of the table. Sakura could now see him clearly. Naruto looked just like him! The only thing that separates them was the hair, Naruto's hair had a little more orange in it then his father did.

- Hello there, my name is Minato and I'm Naruto's father. And you are..?  
- Oh, gomene. I'm Sakura.  
- Nice to meet you..

An awquard silence fell over them for a few seconds but Minato started to speak again.

- I guess your wondering why you're here right?

Sakura nodded slightly.

- Then I guess I have to tell you. For starters I know who your parents were so you don't need to hide who you are.

**So much for pretending to be human…**

- So, do you know what I'm talking about?  
- I, I don't know.. What was so special about them?

**Sound surprised, sound surprised!**

- Okay, guess they wanted too keep you as a human. Your mother was a vampire and you father were a lycan, just as me and Naruto.

Sakura tried to sound as shocked as she could over the fact Minato just put out.

- And a mix between the races is forbidden. But I'm not such a cruel person so you don't have to worry about me killing you or something like that. And it doesn't seem like you have awakened you powers so let us keep it that way.  
- O-, okay…  
- Well, in any case. You do have special blood and I'm not gonna let it go to waste. You're gonna marry my son, Naruto, and then we, the lycans, will finally get in front of the vampires.  
- What? You can't do this! Naruto!

Sakura looked at the door and then back at Minato again.

- You may come inside son..

Naruto stepped inside the room. His head bent down, his eyes focused on the ground.

- Hai, odo-sama.  
- Will you escort miss Haruno to her room?  
- Hai.

Naruto took Sakura's hand and walked out of the room. After a while Sakura pulled her hand out of Naruto's.

- You knew about this? For goodness sake answer me Naruto!  
- Hai, but.. I can't do anything about it, and he's actually being nice. If the vampires would've gotten their hands on you, you would've been dead by now!

Sakura couldn't hold back her tears anymore as she collapsed on the floor, Naruto comforting her.

- Even if you don't like me that way, we'll still have to try. At least until I'm strong enough to get past my dad. I'm so sorry Sakura, I really am..  
- Don't be.. You saved my life didn't you? I'm just being ungrateful here. I'm the one who's sorry..

They sat there for some time before walking into Sakura's and (!) Naruto's room.

- I'll give you your own bed okay? So don't worry about that.  
- Thank you, Naruto.

---

- Odo-sama, what the hell have you done?!  
- You do not speak towards your father like that Sasuke-kun! Apologize!  
- No way in hell! He killed them, he killed her!  
- Hunny, what is he talking about?

Mikoto looked at her husband with questioning eyes.

- We found them. And they had two children.  
- Masaka.. You didn't, please tell me you didn't..  
- I'm sorry..

And with that Fugaku walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke to comfort his crying mother while trying to keep his own tears buckled up.

---

**Two years later**

- Where's Sasuke-sama?  
- I think he's out training..  
- Again? He needs to check out the papers and learn all the politics that it takes to be the king he someday will become.  
- Well, you can't blame him, since that day, everything changed..  
- What do you mean Uchiha-san?  
- Never mind Ino.. Just do your work, okay?  
- Hai, ma'm..

Ino went towards the training grounds to locate Sasuke. She was bound to be with him now, for every day for the rest of her life. They both found out yesterday that they were to get married when Sasuke came into maturity (**a/n:**this is when time starts to slow down for both vampires and lycans, meaning that by the age of 20 the vampire/lycan can decide how much it wants to age, but once a year has past, it can not decide to be younger. So if the vampire/lycan decides to be 30 it can never go back to being 25, but will still be immortal (except from their weaknesses of course). Hope you understand XD otherwise just write a comment about it and I'll explain it more in the next chapter if you want me to **(end)**). Ino was of course thrilledby the whole thing but Sasuke didn't seem too happy about it. When you think of it, he haven't even smiled once in the past two years, not that he smiled much before but it still happened.

- Ah, there you are. I've been looking all over for you!  
- Hn.  
- Well, wants you to come to his office to learn some more about the politics.  
- Tell him that I'll be there after I'm done here.  
- But Sasuke he'll be..  
- Don't talk back just do it.  
- Hai Sasuke-sama, Gomenasai Sasuke-sama.  
- Hn, it's not your fault. I'm sorry..

At Sasuke's apology, Ino's face turned into a big smile.

- Ah, don't worry about it! Well, I'll be leaving now then. Ya ne Sasuke-sama.

She walked away from the training grounds leaving Sasuke alone again.

- I pity you, Ino. Not knowing a thing that happens behind the 'curtain'.

---

- No Gaara, you're doing it wrong.

Madara sighted as he gave the (all to young) boy the kunai again.

- Okay, let's try this one more time, and don't stick it in your mouth this time okay?

But Gaara poked the kunai into his mouth once more and Madara sighted again. Mikoto walked out of the kitchen and saw Madara with the little boy outside. She walked over to them and looked at Madara with evil eyes.

- He's not doing this so soon.  
- And he's not getting any love either.. He's gonna be my son, and he's gonna be a weapon. That's final!  
- You don't know who you're messing with Madara. I'm a mother and a Uchiha so if I want to I can put up a hell of a fight so don't you dare do anything to this boy that I won't approve of, is that understood?!

Madara just looked at Mikoto as she took Gaara in her arms and walked away with her sister-son.

**You won't be able too keep this up in the long run and you know it Mikoto. Just you wait..**

**---**

Sakura and Naruto were sitting on the grass in the meadow where they used to play as kids. Sakura had told Naruto, and only Naruto, about her being awoken as a hybrid. Naruto kept his mouth shut because he didn't want to get Sakura into any trouble. He knew of his father's plans but he also knew that Sakura didn't have the same feelings for him as he had for her.

- Ne, Naruto.. You know that I'm sorry right?  
- Huh? About what? What's this all of a sudden?  
- About not liking you.. You're like the perfect guy and I don't like you.. It's so absurd..  
- Oh, that.. Don't be sorry.. You can't help the way you feel and don't feel.  
- I wish I could thou.  
- Hey, is this about Sasuke getting married? You know we could just tell him that you're alive and everything would be fine!  
- You know that that wont work just as much as I do.. Both you and Sasuke aren't strong enough to beat either of you parent (and more) in battle, so right now there's nothing we can or should do… Let just time take it's turn..

Naruto saw the tears forming in Sakura's eyes as he held her, just like he's been holding her for these past two years, so many times.. And he just loved her more and more for every day that went by but oh he knew that her heart belonged to one person and one person only. He also knew that that one person was now planning to take revenge on his whole family for what he believed to have been Sakura's death. How was Naruto going to solve this? Even he didn't know..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** Okay, that's chapter 4 ppl :D hope you like it ^^ and I know that it's a bit slow at the moment but next chapter will be a bit more eventful (: I promise ^^

and I would also like to say that I love Minato and all of the other characters that I've made evil in this story x) it's just that it fits better if they all are evil :P so sorry for that and please revive!! It makes me happy ^__^ and please come with any ideas if you have it (: I'm always open for new turns in my stories :D


End file.
